1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display having enhanced visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical OLED display includes OLEDs each of which has a hole-injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron-injection electrode. The organic emission layer emits light using energy generated when excitons are dropped from an exited state to a ground state after the excitons are generated by the combination of electrons and holes. The OLED display forms images using light emitted from the organic emission layer.
The OLED display has a self emissive characteristic and does not need an additional light source unlike the liquid crystal display (LCD). Therefore, the thickness and weight of a display can be reduced. Also, since the OLED display has high definition characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display has been receiving attention as a next generation display device.
Typically, electrodes and metal wires in the OLED display reflect light entering from the outside. The reflection of external light deteriorates the display and contrast of a black color, thereby deteriorating the overall display characteristics of the OLED display.